


Newlywed Game

by Rose_Dagger_9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Honeymoon, I Don't Even Know, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Marriage, No Smut, Romance, Silly, Sorry Not Sorry, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Dagger_9194/pseuds/Rose_Dagger_9194
Summary: Literally a silly one-shot of Newlywed Larry on a gameshow to see just how well they really know each other.





	Newlywed Game

They signed up as a joke. It wasn't supposed to be accepted and it definitely wasnt supposed to actually be a thing. They never meant for it to happen to them. Odds were entirely against them.

~

_"Okay but Haz. Its literally a free honeymoon. We'd be stupid if we didn't sign up." Louis spoke up from the sofa as he held his laptop on his knees, feet propped up against the coffee table._

_"Louis. We aren't getting married for another month." Harry spoke and moved to go sit down next to him, leaning against his side with Louis' tea mug in his hands. "Plus, we already bought a honeymoon. Remember? Going to Jamaica."_

_"Okay, yes. But they don't need to know that." Louis said, typing away at the keyboard. "I'm doing it anyways."_

_"Fine. But make us at least sound cool." Harry sighed out. "Like... I'm twenty six."_

_"Oh, wow. You're two years off from your real age. Lets not get too crazy now." Louis said flatly._

_"It makes me seem more hip. More cool. More relatable." Harry defended, sipping Louis' tea since he was a bit busy at the moment and tea like this shouldn't go to waste by getting cold._

_"Fine. But then I'm saying Im some sort of scientist. No. I'm gonna be a pathologist." Louis nodded to himself._

_"Do you even know what they do? Or what kind of pathologist youre gonna be? Theres multiple stems." Harry laughed out. "Make me a physical therapist, though."_

_"Ill be the one that does the bodies."_

_"Oh my god, Louis no."_

_"Its happening."_

_~_

So, yeah. They werent actually supposed to get picked. They even forgot about it since everything from that point on grew more and more hectic. Harry fussed daily about their wedding to make sure it was perfect and Louis fussed over Harry daily because he said everything was already perfect and Harry was overworking himself. It wad just a constant loop of worrying between the two. Harry knew they should have hired a planner but then again, Louis was right in saying paying for one would be useless since all Harry would do is change everything they plan. Hes so damn glad that he's only getting married once.

That was a week ago. They were _finally_ married and life was amazing. They normally would have had their honeymoon right after their wedding but they scheduled it a month after. It just worked better pricing wise. Now, though, Louis has came rushing into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed, well into Harry more like. Breakfast in bed he had planned was now long forgotten.

"Harry! Harold! Hazza! Harriet! Hershal!" Louis exclaimed as he shoved at Harrys shoulders.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Louis!" Harry whined out. Half from being frightened and half from wanting to not be shaken anymore. "Stop!"

Louis did, rolling off and next to Harry instead, grinning widely. "Hello, husband."

Harry smiled widely at that, unable to be mad. "Hello, husband." He said back, pursing his lips for a kiss.

Louis leaned forward, softly pressing their lips together. He wouldn't ever get used to this. It was always going to give him butterflies. He married his best friend.

"What's up? Why'd you come in here like a wild animal?" Harry spoke after a moment, turning on his back to stretch out, bones giving out a satisfying crack.

"Oh! Right." Louis pushed himself to sit up. "Remember that time when we completely bullshit an application for that show about newlyweds?"

Harry merely hummed.

"Well... Just got an email. They want us to film it."

That woke him up.

~

"Okay.. When they tell us to walk out, we go out and do a silly little move on that catwalk like thing and then we take our seats." Louis spoke softly to Harry. He could see that he was nervous and he didn't want anything to happen to Harry where he freaked out. Louis hated when that happens. Its pretty scary.

"I'm fine, Lou." Harry said softly. "What are we gonna do? Just wave? We didn't plan that part. We didnt rehearse that. I didn't know that was even a.. A _thing._ When has that been a thing?"

Louis laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "Baby.. Relax. Lets Charlie's Angels this shit."

Before Harry could respond, the small door they were stood behind opened and a man with an earpiece was pushing them towards it. Louis grabbed Harrys hand and walked out with a grin, waving a bit before they walked down where they were supposed to. Harrys eyes were glancing all over but when he saw Louis grinning at him, he couldn't help but to smile back. Charlie's Angels. Right. They stood back to back, holding up finger guns before Harry laughed a bit and just tugged Louis to sit down in the second chair available for them both. They were competing against two other couples.

"We're the only gay couple here." Harry ended up whispering when the last couple walked out.

"Gay pride, baby. Let's kick some ass." Louis whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. God, Harry was so in love.

"And cut!" Someone shouted. "Now, wives and... Someone from the Tomlinson couple. You're gonna follow me back here while your husbands answer questions first."

Harry glanced back at Louis a moment. Louis merely chuckled and shoved at Harry. "Go on."

Harry smiled softly and stood up, moving to walk towards the man with the other two ladies.

"I hate to see you leave!" Louis called out, making Harry blush furiously and turn around, waving a hand to try and get Louis to just _shut up._

Louis snickered a bit and blew an obnoxious kiss his way. Harry's going to kill him.. 

~

"And we're back! In five.... Four..."

Louis raised his eyebrows. They really don't say three two or one. That's funny. He thought that was a myth. He turned back to the host, though.

"Hi! And welcome to the Newlywed Game! Hello, fellas, and how are you doing?" She smiled towards the three men.

"Good thanks." One spoke.

"Everyones good?"

Louis grinned, hands held in his lap. "Totally. Fantastic." He spoke. He was honestly excited for this.

"We have sent your significant others backstage so we can ask you some questions." The host was cheerful and she seemed like she would be fun. "We're just gonna get right into it! Here we go... Which of these would your spouse enjoy most? A football game, a poker tournament, or a strip joint?"

Louis wanted to snort. Those were about three entirely different things. He knew the answer right away. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Ron?"

"My wife would definitely enjoy a strip joint."

Louis did laugh at that, glancing over at the guy to his right. He answered that so strongly and confidently.

"Yeah?" The host said with a grin.

"Shes a good girl. But.. She does have a naughty side." Ron laughed to himself.

Good god.

"Ooh." The host laughed a bit. "Alright. Louis?"

Louis sat straighter. "Definitely a football game." He stated. "He's absolutely horrendous at playing it. Footie and American Football. But hes obsessed with watching The Packers and he loves when an England match or Liverpool match is on. We're both a bit obsessed, I'd say." He grinned.

The host nodded along. "Sounds like a fun time. Alright, good." She looked to the last person. "Jed?"

"Um... Well. She doesnt like sports at all. And she wouldnt want to go to a strip club so.." The lad trailed off. "I suppose I'd say poker tournament. Doing process of illimination. Also, one of her favorite songs is Poker Face by Gaga."

The host nodded a bit. "Alright husbands, next question. When you take your spouse to a restaurant, what are they always asking for more of? Louis?"

Louis had to think about this one. "Well... Huh. That's a tricky on, eh?" He laughed a bit. "I dunno. Depends on the restaurant. But I guess its gotta be uh... The garlic breadsticks? He likes dipping them in alfredo sauce at italian restaurants."

The host 'ooh'ed. "That is good. Breadsticks are addicting." She agreed. "Jed?"

"I'm gonna say ice water. She's pregnant, you know, and she needs to always hydrate the baby." Jed answered with a slight nod.

"Understandable. Have to always keep hydrated." The host said with a nod and then glanced to the other man. "Ron?"

"I think I'm going to go with ice water, too. With a slice of lime." Ron nodded.

"Alright." The host looked down at the cards she held. "Now here's our last question for you.. When you two are getting dirty in the laundromat of love what's one thing thats taken the mojo out of things? Jed?"

Louis had to keep from laughing. That wording was absolutely awful. Who the hell says shit like that? Laundromat of love.. Harry would get an absolute laugh out of that one. For sure.

"Um... Well, there's one time that I remember her answering her phone." He nodded.

"Oh, that would just about do it." The host laughed softly.

"Yeah, and it was her mother."

"Oh! That definitely will take the mojo out of anything!" The host laughed out. "Awful! Ron?"

Ron leaned back as he thought about what answer he would say. "Um... I don't know. Maybe... Passing gas?"

That made the host laugh too. "These answers... Alright. Louis?"

"Um... Well..." Louis trailed off. Theres really nothing that Harry can do that will make him feel not aroused. This was a hard answer to give. "Oh! Here's one. Uh.. I surprised him with a dog a year ago. His name's Clifford. Hes a big black labradoodle. Anyways. We'll accidentally leave the door opened or cracked and he'll just sit there at the end of the bed. Harry's always whining about his innocent eyes and we've got to stop."

"Might learn to lock the door, then, yeah?" The host teased, making Louis nod his head.

"Oh, absolutely." Louis laughed a bit. This was fun already. He's glad they got to do this.

"Alright. We'll be right back and after the break we'll have the spouses come back out to see if they can guess what their husbands answered." The host smiled towards a camera.

"Cut!" Someone shouted.

Louis was getting extremely giddy. This was going to be hilarious seeing Harry trying to guess. No doubt he would overthink every answer and it would be absolutely hilarious.

Louis glanced to the side and gave a grin when he saw the three walking out and catching a glimpse of his husband. Harry seemed a lot more relaxed, too, so that told him that he made friends with the other wives. Someone came up to his other side, though, and handed him three oversized cards to hold with his answers on them. Just when he held them on his lap, Harry was sitting down next to him. He leaned over and stole a kiss.

Harry grinned at that. "How was it?" He asked.

Louis shrugged a bit. "It was fun. Really. Ridiculous questions but overall a really great time."

Harry hummed a bit and leaned against Louis' side, eyes closing a bit. "If we win this, we will have two vacation honeymoons. We didn't think this through, babe."

Louis shrugged. "I dunno. I feel like we deserve it. Plus, Jamaica isnt for a month. We've got time."

"True.. But the other couples.." Harry trailed off sadly. Louis shook his head.

"No. No no no. We are here to _win,_ Harold. Don't get soft on me now." Louis stated and moved to lift Harrys head up with his hand under his chin. Harry looked back at him with a small chuckle and just leaned for another kiss.

"Sometimes your competitiveness is cute." Harry stated.

They had to pull away, though, when the cue to start the show again came to their attention. They both faced forward, Harrys eyes glancing towards the host.

"And welcome back! We've got our spouses back out to join their husbands. Welcome back." The host said with a grin and looked at each of them. Harry gave a small wave. "We've got three questions that need to be answered. You ready?"

The three nodded.

"Alright. The first question we asked your husbands was; Which of these would your spouse enjoy most? A football game, a poker tournament, or a strip joint? What do you think that answered? Beth?" The host asked, looking back at the girl sat with Ron.

"Oh.." She trailed off with a purse of her lips, looking back at Ron. "Is it... Strip joint?"

"You think you would enjoy a strip joint?" The host asked.

"I mean.. Depending on the atmosphere, I think I'd enjoy myself." Beth laughed a bit.

"Alright. Ron? What did you say?" The host motioned to him.

"Strip joint!" He grinned as he held his answer card up. He disposed of it in the slot on the podium infront of them. Then the two leaned in to kiss eachother.

"Alright! That's five points to them." The host grinned. "Harry? What do you think?"

Harry looked back at Louis a second and then back at the host. "Well... I don't think Id enjoy poker. That's boring. Uh... Strip joints arent my thing. Don't think I'd even go near one? I dunno... So, football game. Yeah."

The host nodded. "And do you like football?"

Harry nodded a bit. "If its American football, I'm a huge cheesehead. Green Bay Packers. But if its footie... Then I'm always for England. Watch Liverpool with Louis as well, he's always shouting at the telly." He grinned.

Louis could only sit back, smug. He said that almost exactly.

"Alright. And Louis? What did you say?" The host said.

Louis held up his card, Harry leaning forward to peek at it. "Football!" He said. Harry gave a small squeal and leaned over to kiss Louis before he let him dispose of the card.

"Five points to Louis and Harry!" The host cheered and then went on to the last couple. "Alright. Bridget, what do you think your husband said?"

Bridget looked back at Jed and sighed a bit. "Well.." She looked back. "I wouldnt do strip joints. Uh... I think poker might be too boring. So.. I say a football match."

"Alright. And Jed what did you say?" The host said.

Jed held up his card. "Poker tournament." He said,looking back at his wife. "Your favourite song is poker face! No?"

The host laughed as the wife just looked down with a smile and a shake of her head. "I think thats a bit of a stretch but okay." The host teased. "Lets go onto our next question. We asked your husbands this; When you take your spouse to a restaurant, what are they always asking for more of? Harry, what do you think?"

Harry frowned at that. What kind of question was that? Honestly. He heard Louis snicker besides him and looked over with a playful glare. "i think you said something stupid." He stated.

"Oi." Louis protested.

The host only laughed.

"Alright. Uh..." Harry trailed off. "Napkins? I mean... He's a pretty messy eater, we always need more."

Louis groaned.

"Alright. Louis, what did you say?" The host asked.

Louis held his card up. "Those breadsticks! You love those!"

Harry gasped. "They don't have those everywhere!" He complained. "We can't get those everywhere. That was a stupid answer."

"At least I didnt say napkins." Louis said, putting his card in the slot and looking back at Harry. When he saw his pout, he just grinned and gave him a soft kiss anyways.

"Beth?" The host asked, ignoring Louis and Harry's banter.

"Um.... Oh, I dont know. Hot sauce? I'm always carrying some in my purse." Beth stated with a slight nod of her head.

"You are?" The host questioned. "Just in case you find food with no hot sauce?"

Beth laughed. "I suppose."

"Ron, what did you say?" The host asked.

Ron held his up. "Water."

Beth nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's true. That's true. I was gonna say that, too." She shook her head slightly.

"Well, with all that hot sauce you're eating, you're gonna need that water." The host laughed out. 

"Hot sauce?" Harry whispered in Louis' ear.

"Better than carrying other stuff." Louis whispered back. The cameras werent on them so this was alright for them whispering like this. He hoped that the microphones dont pick it up, though. Theyd have to just cut their voices off for the final cut of the episode if that is the case.

"You always have lube. Hows that any better?" Harry whispered back.

"Ill have you know that it comes in handy." Louis whispered in defense. "You arent complaining every time we find a closet, now are you?"

Harry snorted out at that. When he tuned back in, he seemed to have missed the other couples answer. Though they all seem to have gotten it wrong. So it was a tie between Harry and Louis, and Beth and Ron.

"Alright. Here's the last question. When you two are getting dirty in the laundromat of love what's one thing thats taken the mojo out of things?" The host said. "What do you think was your husband answer? Bridget?"

Louis couldn't ignore the giggles coming from Harry that he knew the lad was trying to stifle. He knew he'd find that funny.

"Well.." Bridget trailed off. "Maybe when the tv is on and I can get a little distracted?"

"The TV is on? Shouldnt you be paying attention to him?" The host laughed.

"Yeah! Pay attention to me, not the screen." Jed laughed. "But I said on the phone."

"What?"

"Yeah, that one time you answered the phone and it was your mother." Jed stated.

"I don't remember that." Bridget shook her head and moved to lean back against the chair they were sat on.

"I do! Ruined the mojo!" Jed laughed out and pushed the card into the slot.

"Harry?" The host asked.

Harry looked back at the host with a grin. "I know this one."

"Go on." The host smiled.

"Alright. Well, we've got a dog." Louis smirked as Harry spoke. "And Louis forgets to close the door all the way sometimes. I always make him stop when i see Cliff, thats the dogs name, come into the room. Instead of doing anything, I make him cuddle me and Clifford."

The host laughed. "So its the dog before your husband, then." She stated.

Harry nodded, as if he was proud of that fact.

"Alright. Louis, what did you say?" The host asked.

Louis chuckled and held up his card. "I said the dog." He laughed again when Harry held his face for another kiss.

"That gives Harry and Louis ten points!" The host announced as Louis slipped the card into its slot and then wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. They were smashing it.

"Now. Beth, what do you think your husband said." The host spoke.

"Uh..." Beth looked back at her husband for a second and then back at the host. "Maybe... Farting? I don't know. Theres nothing really thats turns us off."

"Alright. And Ron, what did you say?" The host asked.

He held the card up with a grin. "Passing gas." He gave his wife a kiss before tossing his card away as well.

"Alright! When we get back, we'll have them switch and have the husbands go back so we can ask their spouses some questions." The host smiled at the camera.

"Cut!" Someone shouted yet again and that was Louis' cue to leave. So, he stood up and stretched a bit.

"Don't answer anything stupid." Louis stated teasingly as he looked back at Harry.

"More stupid than breadsticks?" Harry grinned at him.

Louis merely rolled his eyes at that. "My answer was genius. But yeah. We're tied for first right now and we have to get right answers from here on out to win."

Harry nodded a bit and just pursed his lips towards Louis. "Love you." He mumbled. Louis leaned down to give him a kiss before he was going off with the other two lads.

Harry sighed softly and looked around. He had to get into the zone. He had to win this. He had to do good for Louis. He knew how badly Louis wanted to win. Not for the trip itself, either. Just to say he won. Again, he knew his husband and he knew that he was one of the most competitive people on the planet.

When the show seemed to start up again, Harry rubbed his hands against his trousers and bit down on his bottom lip, looking towards the host.

"And we're back! We've got rid of the husbands and now it's the others turn to answer some questions about their men." The host grinned before looking down at the cards in her hands. "Alright. Lets start with the first question. You are playing a nude version of duck duck goose, who is someone that your husband would choose as the goose just to have them chase him naked? Bridget?"

What kind of question is that? Harry frowned down at his hands. Not only is it derogatory but it absolutely disgusting.

"I'd say my friend Amanda." Bridget nodded a bit.

"Amanda.. Alright." The host glanced over. "Beth?"

Beth sighed out. "Uh... My friend Lionne."

The host nodded again and then looked back at Harry. "Harry?"

Harry glanced up. "I dont like this question." The host merely laughed, as if he was joking. "No one? I dont think theres a person other than me that he would want to see naked. So.. Yeah. No one."

The host raised an eyebrow and then just nodded her head a bit, looking back down at her cards. Maybe she assumed he would say a name. He wouldn't. He knew Louis better than that. "Alright... Next question. Complete the sentence. I always feel awkward when we're out in public when my husband starts to... Blank. Beth?"

Beth laughed at this one. "When he acts all nonchalant about things. He's not that passionate when it comes to topics that I am passionate about."

The host nodded. "Hate when men do that, huh? Better than him tuning it out completely though, eh?" She laughed. "Alright. Harry?"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and just thought. "There's a lot of things, hold on." He spoke teasingly.

The host laughed. "Just shoot out one."

"Alright. Well, he does this thing where he pretends to be other people when they arent looking. Its so bloody embarrassing. But sometimes it can be funny." Harry answered. "Once he got caught and it was an old lady. She practically best him with her purse."

That got a laugh from everyone. "Well, lets hope that he doesnt mess with anymore old ladies." The host laughed.

"Oh, yeah. But its bound to happen again, the minx." Harry shook his head fondly, eyes looking down towards his lap. He wouldn't change Louis for the world though. Never.

"Bridget?"

"Uh..." Bridget paused for a second. "His emails. Hes always emailing people when we go out anywhere. Gets annoying at a certain point when he leaves you to be your own company too many times."

The host nodded. "Understood completely. Now here's another one. Punctuality is an underappreciated trait. So lets think about your first date together. Who arrived first? You, him, or you arrived at the same time? Harry?"

"Oh.." Harry trailed off as he thought back to their first date. "Well, I was with friends at this bar having a couple drinks first. Then he came. But the date didnt start until everyone left? So I'm gonna say the same time."

The host nodded. "Beth?"

"I did." Beth said instantly. "Hes never been punctual."

The host chuckled a bit and nodded. "Alright. And Bridget?"

"Im going to say that he did? Its been ages, I can't remember. But I think it was him that got there first." Bridget said with a smile.

The host nodded and gently tapped her cards against her podium. "Alright. Now, we've got this bonus question and it is worth thirty points if they answer it right. Its a two part question so if they get one part right, you get fifteen points." She explained. Harry felt himself starting to get nervous. He felt like it was all on him. His answers determine whether they win or not. "Here we go... Bonus question. You are to come up with a name for his manhood by combining the names of the town he's from and your worst phobia, what would the name be? Harry?"

Harry frowned a bit. "Okay.. Um... Well, first part is easy. He's from Doncaster. Or he might call it Donny. Uh... I guess his manhood would be called Doncaster Hurting People?" That just sounded awful but it was all he's got. He fears most in the world is ever putting anyone through pain. He hates it.

"Doncaster Hurting People. Sounds rather destructive." The host laughed out. Harry tuned her out after that. Maybe he should have said something else. God, that answer was stupid. All of his answers were stupid. Louis was going to get none of them. He should have been smarter than he was with his answers. He fucked up. They aren't going to win. Louis is going to be mad. He _told_ him not to answer with dumb answers and what does he do? Answers dumb answers. God. They're done. This was a stupid idea.

"Harry?" Harrys eyes snapped to the side and he relaxed instantly when he saw Louis sitting down next to him. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

Harry sighed out with a shake of his head, then noticing the large cards placed on his lap. "Nothing. My answers are just... Theyre stupid. I'm so sorry."

Louis laughed a bit and reached up to gently brush over Harry's cheek. "Hey now... I knew they would be." He teased just to make Harry laugh. It worked.

"Shut up."

"I'm kidding. But honestly, baby, I don't care if we win. Yeah? Its just something fun to do. Just us two. And like you said, who the hell needs two vacations, right? Right." Louis kissed his forehead gently. "Now chin up, love. Its all good."

Harry smiled over at Louis before he just moved to sit straighter. "Youre right." He said softly. They're alright. This is just for fun. Nothing serious. There here to have a blast and be silly.

"Hi! Welcome back to The Newlywed Game!" The host said towards the camera. "We are back with the couples ready to get the husbands answers to what their spouses had said. Lets gets started!"

The other two couples looked a bit antsy to win from what Harry's gathered but he felt calmed down. This was just a game. He's having fun. Its all good.

"Alright. Here's the first question. Each question is worth ten points now. Remember we've got Harry and Louis with ten points tied with Ron and Beth. Bridget and Jed are last with no points. But it's still anyone's game to win!" The host smiled before looking down at her cards. "First question. You are playing a nude version of duck duck goose, who is someone that your husband would choose as the goose just to have them chase him naked? Ron, who do you think your wife said for you?"

Ron looked at Beth before giving a small chuckle. "I'm gonna say Lionne?"

"Beth?" The host spoke.

Beth held her sign up and laughed. "Lionne!" Then leaned over to give her husband a small kiss before moving back and disposing of the card.

"Alright. Jed? Who do you think?" The host asked.

"Um... Amanda, her friend? She just.. Fits the mold. You know?" Jed said with a soft laugh. Harry felt disgusted.

"Fits the mold, huh?" The host spoke before laughing with a shake of her head. "And Bridget, what did you pick?"

Bridget held her card up and smiled. "Amanda."

Jed laughed and leaned over for a kiss.

"Alright. Louis?" The host turned her attention towards Harry and Louis with a smile.

Harry glanced over at Louis, almost a bit nervous for his answer. He wouldn't get mad if he said someones name but he just genuinely didn't think he would. Then again, he might feel obligated to.

"Bit of an odd question, isnt it?" Louis spoke before giving a small purse of his lips. "Uh... I don't know. I don't think Id like to see anyone I know, or he knows, naked. Besides him. Uh... Can I say no one? Is that an option?"

Harry couldn't help the smile that grades his lips. He knew his husband so damn well.

"You can say anything." The host nodded. "So, no one. Harry, what did you say?"

Louis looked at him questioning and Harry just held his card up with a grin. "No one."

Louis broke out into a wide smile and he leaned forward for a kiss, laughing softly against his lips. "Honest to god thought you were gonna say Grimmers. I was gonna kill you."

Harry snorted. "Shut up, no one wants to see him naked." He teased before looking back at the host as he disposed of his card. Now he felt really good about the game.

"Alright, next question, fellas. We asked your partners to complete this sentence.. I always feel awkward when we're out in public when my husband starts to... Blank." The host set her own cards down and smiled over at the three couples. "Jed?"

"Oh..." Jed thought for a moment longer. "I'm gonna have to say... The way that... I over share infront of people."

"Oh, that's never good." The host commented with a soft laugh. "Bridget, what did you say?"

"I said the way you email." She spoke and held the card up, narrowing her eyes towards her husband. They werent doing too good and she was pregnant so that wasn't the best thing. She was probably furious.

"Oh, that's right. My blackberry." Jed nodded a bit. "That's right."

Bridget shoved the card in the slot.

"Alright... Louis?" The host spoke.

They were still tied for first with this other couple and Louis needed to answer these two questions right.

"Oh, I've got this in the bag." Louis stated, making Harry raise an eyebrow. "My impersonations. He absolutely hates them."

"Impersonations, huh?" The host asked.

"Oh, yeah. We'll be at dinner and I'll see someone and then mock their movements or facial expressions. He always smacks me." Louis chuckled a bit.

"Alright... Harry, what did you say?"

Harry held his card up to show Louis with a laugh. "I said your impersonations." He was excited. They were doing so well. That makes them with thirty points.

"Alright. Now, Ron, what did your wife say?"

"Uh..." Ron looked over at her. "Maybe... Burping in public? She hates that."

"Beth? What did you say?"

Beth turned to look at her husband and held her card up.

"What's that mean?" Ron asked, making Harry laugh a bit.

"Your nonchalance with everything!" Beth said as she moved to out the card away.

"I never would have said that. Come on, now." Ron laughed a bit, Beth merely shaking her head.

"Alright. Lets get to another question." The host said. "Here we go. Punctuality is an underappreciated trait. So lets think about your first date together. Who arrived first? You, him, or you arrived at the same time? Louis?"

Louis frowned a bit. "That was him that got there first." He nodded a bit.

Harry deflated in the slightest.

"Harry?" The host asked.

Harry held his card up. "I said together.." He trailed off.

"You were there with your friends first." Louis stated in defense.

"Yeah, but the date didn't start until they left.." Harry said.

"But you were physically in the building first. So, I was right." Louis stated, making everyone else laugh. Harry just rolled his eyes and put his card in its slot, sticking out his tongue towards Louis. It was alright. They were still ahead.

"Ron?"

"She definitely said that she got there first." Ron stated.

Damnit. Now they have thirty points and they're still tied. Louis better answer this next question right. But then again, if he didn't, it would be alright. They wouldn't be down a honeymoon, they had one still. Harrys kept telling himself to keep calm. Bridget and Jed were practically out of it so Harry just tuned their answers out. 

"Alright. Now, this is a bonus question worth thirty points in total. Fifteen if you get half of it correct. Now.. We asked your spouses, you were to come up with a name for his manhood by combining the names of the town he's from and your worst phobia, what would the name be?" The host spoke, turning to look at them all. "Jed?"

Harry glanced towards Louis, seeing him glance over at him as well, smiling softly at  each other.

Jed answered only half of it correct, the town part, so they were out already. Then when it came to Ron, he answered the first half correctly as well but the second part he got wrong. Harry's heart was racing. Louis had to get both answers right to win and if not, they might have to get another question to see who wins.

"Louis?"

Louis smiled a bit. "Well, I'm from Donny. Doncaster. Uh..." He trailed off and looked at Harry. "I feel like saying the obvious which is spiders but I know that's wrong. Um... He's terrified of being mean? Hurting people and such? So... I'm gonna say Doncaster Hurting Someone?"

Harry's eyes practically bulged out of his head. No way, he actually got it right. Before he could even show the card, he just leaned over and kissed Louis deeply, humming out against his lips. "You did it!"

Louis laughed against Harrys lips and wrapped and arm around his waist. "We did it! Yes!" He cheered and then forced himself away from Harry to look back at the host. She was explaining their luxury trip to some place in Mexico but all he could hear was Harrys whispered praise and excitement.

When the show was done rolling, he looked back at Harry. "So... How cool am I? Got my baby two vacations." He grinned.

"Fuck yeah you did.. Youre so getting laid tonight." Harry whispered softly.

"In Mexico." Louis pointed out and Harry shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
